the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris
Iris is the oldest daughter of Dakota and CreamRevealed The True Meaning of Love, chapter 1.. She is a cream-coloured queen with a grey muzzle, chest, stomach, paws and tail-tip. She has blue eyes and has incredible strength, unmatchable by any creatureRevealed The Final Battle, chapter 6. __TOC__ Season 1 The True Meaning of Love Candace reports that she is a female and she is seen curled up by Cream's side, but her mother dies shortly later and she is named Iris in her honour. A month after Cream's death, she asks about her mother and Dakota describes her, inspiring her. She tells Dakota that he is her favourite, and vise versa. She questions the moon's appearance as Dakota hears Cream's voice explaining the true meaning of love: caring for a kitten. Season 2 The Great Quest Iris is seen jumping into a leaf-pile that Jet had just made. Jet gets frustrated at her and accuses Dakota of not watching after her. Iris defends her father and says that he watches after her. After Jet leaves, Holly comes running over to Iris and asks if she wants to play in the leaves with her. Iris declines, saying that she just tried and got yelled at. Iris and Holly then start making fun of Jet, only to be interrupted by an angry Dakota, Bright, Orla, and Jet. Iris is taken back to Dakota's den and they have a talk. Bright then takes Holly over to Dakota's den so she and Iris could go apologize. Iris and Holly go over to Jet's den and say they were sorry for making fun of him. Jet forgives them, knowing they were only having some fun. When she gets back, Dakota gives her a vole. Later that night, Iris has a nightmare. The Thunder Cats were battling a dog pack at Flight Cliff. Dakota is then grabbed by one of the dogs and thrown over the edge of the cliff. This wakes Iris up from her dream. Iris tells Dakota she had a bad dream, and he suggests that it was maybe just too much food before bedtime. Iris, looking exhausted according to Dakota, falls back asleep. Iris wakes up after sleeping all morning and comes outside to see Dakota and Percy. Percy tells Iris that Holly is by the river. Iris goes there and sees Holly. She tells her about her dream and Holly thinks it was just a nightmare. Iris talks to Dakota next and he tells her not to worry about it. Iris, frustrated, goes to sleep later that night. Iris stands in a starry field in her next dream, and an old cat stands in front of her. He tells her that she has a destiny greater than anything her father has ever done, and she must go on a quest to find out what it is. Iris wakes up from her dream and sneaks out of the neighbourhood. She suddenly notices Holly has been following her. Iris tells Holly about her dream, and Holly offers to go. Iris wants to go alone at first, but then she decides to let Holly come along. The next day, Iris and Holly view Flight Cliff but shortly after they are attacked by rats, only to be rescued by a horse. The horse introduces himself as Fudge. He brings them to a tree of apples for food. Iris tries an apple, only to find a worm in it. Disgusted, Iris snaps at Fudge, accusing him of doing it on purpose. After Holly talked to Iris about letting Fudge come on their journey, Iris realizes that Holly is right about being invincible with Fudge along. Iris invites him on their journey, and he agrees. Later, Iris wakes up to see some prey. Iris asks Fudge if he caught it, but he says that Holly had caught it. Later that afternoon, Iris, Holly, and Fudge come across a dark alley. When they enter, Iris is attacked by a creature, not yet knowing it was another cat. Holly and Fudge help her, and Iris realizes it is another cat. The cat apologizes, saying he didn't know she was a female. Iris, insulted, turns away. The cat gets some medicine for Iris's wounds, and introduces himself with his alley cat name, Flea, but his real name is Pebble. Pebble offers them lots of things, but was interrupted by Holly saying that they just wanted to leave, and then she ran away crying. Iris chased after her, and Holly says that she is feeling homesick. Iris comforts her and says they would be home soon. Iris had invited Pebble on the journey, and he accepted. As they walked, Pebble had been telling Iris a story about when he had fallen through the sun roof of a car. Everybody then gets up on Fudge and he runs across the field. Iris asks Pebble if this was what a car felt like, but Pebble says cars go a little faster. Iris thought this still felt amazing, and then she whispers that they are on their way to the old cat. References Category:Travellers Category:Mothers